Don't Get Caught
by BellaCullen04
Summary: Emmett and Rose love each other so much. Sometimes they love each other at inconvenient moments. Rated M for a reason. If I get feedback, I may continue this on and make it a series. **I own nothing.. Stephenie is the genius.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Get Caught

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyer is a genius to whom I could never compare. I am so happy she brought Edward Cullen and this family into my life.

Rosalie and Emmett attempt to control their lust.

Chapter 1:

RPOV

I love Emmett. Since Emmett came into my life, I can't imagine him not being by my side. Don't get me wrong, Emmett can be obnoxious occasionally, but really it's part of what I love about him.

One of the most difficult parts of our intense relationship is that it's extremely difficult being separated from him. We've been together as man and wife for so long now that the monotonous tasks of acting like a teenager, going to school, living in a full house—all can make it very complicated to find privacy.

Emmett and I have always been very passionate. The difference between our passion and the passion of my siblings' relationships is that Emmett and I are very forthright about our feelings. If I want sex, we have sex. If Emmett wants sex, we have sex. We aren't very good at depriving ourselves. When we were first married, our need was so urgent that Carlisle and Esme actually asked us to leave for a period of time because it was a little embarrassing for everyone involved. What can I say? I love my man…and I love what my man does to me……

Refocusing. Refocusing.

But like I was saying…sometimes our demanding desires can pop up at inopportune moments. Let's take high school for example. High school is boring enough the first time. When you get to the 14th version of learning about the laws of physics, your mind easily starts to drift. Well when Emmett's mind starts to drift, I'll give you three guesses where it goes, but I bet you only need one. My man knows what he likes.

Today in physics, this is exactly what happened. Emmett and I were listening to the teacher drone on about "An object in motion remains in motion unless acted upon by an outside force", when I felt Emmett's hand rubbing up and down my back. That's not too strange. We really like to be in constant physical contact with one another.

"Rose, I need you," he whispered low enough that only I could hear.

I looked over at my man and saw that familiar look in his eye. Emmett was feeling playful and judging by the sultry look in his eyes, his mind had wandered back to our early morning activities up against Edward's car. (I can't help it. Edward is such a prude and I know how to fix cars really well. He probably won't notice the dent.)

"Okay class, we will now be watching a film strip demonstrating the principles we've just discussed. Please complete this worksheet during the film," the teacher droned on and someone passed out the worksheets. I, however, was only aware of one thing, and that was the fact that the lights were going out and my Emmett was feeling amorous. I scooted my metal stool closer to Emmett's, feigning the need to move to see the film strip better.

"Did you need help with an answer Emmett?" I questioned my husband with a playful tone, leaning closer to his paper, blinking my eyes innocently, and making sure to give him a little flash of cleavage. Emmett's mouth curled up in a mischievious grin.

"NO TALKING," boomed the incessant little man's voice from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, Mr. Sampson," I said, and dropped my left hand onto Emmett's thigh.

"I don't think he wants us to talk, Emmett," I whispered low enough for only Emmett to hear, "that means you need to be very quiet." I ran my hand up and down the inside thigh of his khaki slacks. I was rewarded with an unnecessary intake of breath, when I found his semi-hard cock and repeated the action on it. I turned and pretended to lean over and whisper something to Emmett, but I really just placed three small bites right below his ear.

When I turned back to the film strip, I looked across the room and saw Jasper glaring at Emmett and I. Poor Jasper must be getting a nice dose of lust right about now. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and continued my hand movements through Emmett's pants. His dick was really straining and stretching the fabric now to the point that I was afraid his wood would actually break the material, so I faked a cough while quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with my other hand.

Emmett's boxers had been a casualty of the fun on the car this morning, so when I lowered the zipper and reached in, I could feel his gorgeous erection. I freed it from its cage and wrapped my hand tight around it and continued the subtle movements that had my gorgeous husband squirming in his seat.

"More Rose..please more."

Well now this poses a problem. Because as much as I wanted to hop on his lap and give the kiddies a show, that might..just might..blow our cover or at the very least get us kicked out of school. But like I said before, if Emmett wants to get off, I need to get my lover off. A light bulb went on in my head.

"OH SHIT!," I exclaimed.

"Rosalie, that language is not permitted in this school…" retorted our teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sampson, my contact lens fell out and I was just frustrated that I can't see the film strip. I'm just going to find it really quick."

"Here Rosalie, you can use my key chain flashlight," said my always helpful honey.

"I'll turn the lights on," Mr. Sampson said.

"No worries, sir, the flashlight will be fine and if you stop the filmstrip now everyone will miss out on this part and its one of the best parts!"

Luckily, he took the bait and I slid out of my stool and onto the floor under our lab table. Vampire speed has its distinct advantages because as soon as I was out of view, I grabbed Emmett's cock and ran my tongue along the head. I wrapped my lips around the tip where my tongue had been and sucked the head like it was a lollipop. I could see Emmett's hands gripping his lab stool tightly and could hear the faint sound of the metal bending beneath his hands. I released the head and focused on the underside massaging it with my tongue before taking his whole dick in my mouth to the hilt. I started bobbing my head up and down on his cock, stopping occasionally to swirl the head with my tongue. I could feel him start to twitch and jerk and I knew that his release was forthcoming. I buried his dick in my throat, and he found his release. I drank it in until he was completely spent and then released him, swallowing his fluids and placed a playful bite on his inside thigh. His dick twitched a bit with the bite, letting me know he would be ready to play again later.

I "found my contact lens" and sat back up on my stool right as the bell rang. As we walked out of the classroom, Jasper gave Emmett and I the death glare before running off, at speeds that could not be considered human, to find Alice, all the while clutching his Physics text in front of him.

This is my first smutty fanfic so be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I could never even come close to the genius that is Stephenie Meyers, but thank goodness she is, because I love these characters that she created.**

EPOV

Wow. How I became the lucky bastard who snagged Rosalie, I have no idea. I must have done something really great as a human because her little performance in physics blew my mind, literally.

Just looking at her holding my hand as we left the classroom heading for the boredom that is study hour, I can't believe that she chose me. Not just because she's smoking hot--But because she accepts me for what I am. We don't have secrets or angst like Bella and Edward. We are free from that drama. (Honestly, Edward should be over the pre-teen part of his life too). I don't have to pretend to be anything that I'm not. She really loves me.

We're in the library now for our study hall. What a joke. I hope I wasn't one of those tools when I was living who spend study hour actually studying. I'm definitely not like that now. At good old Forks High School, they care about their study hour. Each student has their own desk with blinder walls on each side of the desk so you can't disturb your neighbor. Six desks are pushed together to form a cluster and there are 3 different clusters in the library. I can still see my gorgeous lady though. She's pretending to work on her Calculus work, but I can see Vogue sticking out from under her book.

She sneaks a peak at me over her shoulder and catches me gawking at her. Damn—I must have been lost in that train of thought because my dick has now come back to life.

She's mumbling to herself as she reads. To a human observer, it probably just looks like she's deciphering the text, but my hearing kicks in and I can make out her whispers:

"Thanks to your physics needs, I have my own physical needs now, but I'm stuck in this ridiculous school with these ridiculous humans, where I can't have you plowing into me. I am so hot for you monkey man. I need you. I can't stop thinking about grabbing your sexy ass as you make me scream again and again."

All of the sudden, a light bulb comes on in my head. Rose is trying to kill me. Why else would she be torturing me like this?

I glance at her again. She must hear my movement because she decides to torture me more, by slowly leaning down to her backpack, giving me a bird's eye view of her fantastic rack peeking up from her very low cut blouse. Her nipples give away her thoughts just as her words had. They are erect and making her look like temptation incarnate.

"I want to pinch your nipples. I want to slowly take each one into my mouth and role them with my tongue. I want to nibble on them and massage them until you are so hot you think you'll combust." I hadn't really meant to say those thoughts out loud. Thankfully I'd whispered them quickly and gruffly, so I'm pretty sure if anyone heard, it would have been Rose. I peek over at her again and her mouth is hanging open slightly. I can smell her arousal from clear across the room. I look around at the other students—ensuring that our secret is still safe between the two of us. My cock is now fully alive and straining against my pants again. Little Emmett is getting a serious workout today.

Rose's table is near 3 large rows of library shelves. I think it's about time I start research for my American History assignment.

I stand up taking some papers with me, I do my best to pretend like I'm analyzing the assignment as I walk over to the shelves behind my fiercely sexy woman.

"Follow me, "I whisper.

Rose waits a moment and then proceeds to look at the same bookshelf I'm viewing. We make our way to the end of one of the rows and I grab her fiercely and push her up against the end of the bookcase. My hands immediately go to her breasts, kneading them as I briefly kiss her neck. I know this moment can only be short lived because it anyone comes near the bookshelves there is no way they could miss us. Rose pulls away and continues "looking for her book". I walk around to the back of the second row. Rose takes the other path so as not to draw suspicion. When she makes her way back to the end of the second row, she grabs me and pushes my back up against the bookshelf, kissing me intensely. My hands go directly to her ass. I love her glorious ass. I pull her against me, up against my erection so that she can feel it through her core. Her head falls back begging me to kiss her neck. I lean forward to nibble at her collar bone when Rose pulls away suddenly and is gone down the third row of bookshelves.

Well—that was strange. Realization hits me as life flows back to my brain—I'm hearing footsteps coming towards the bookshelves. I grab a book off of the shelf and open it, doing my best to pretend that I'm still even remotely interested in research.

Mike Newton. That douche bag interrupted my Rosalie time. As he comes around the corner, I have to strain to resist the urge to growl at him. Mike looks startled to see me there—a little bit like he wants to run the other way or pee his pants. It's not surprising at all when he turns immediately around and leaves the bookshelves. It is surprising however that when I turn back around, Rosalie is there leaning sultrily against the 3rd bookshelf.

"That was mean Emmett, the poor boy looked like he was going to soil himself," my lover grinned sinisterly.

No time to think about Mike Newton—need to screw her senseless. My brain can't process anything except the need to bury myself in her immediately.

"Rose-we need to find somewhere to be alone. Urgently. Now."

"Good thing it's the end of study hour then, lover," my temptress sang just as the bell rang. She licked her lips and gave my ear a little tug with her teeth, "I'll see you in gym class."

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! This is my first fan fiction so it's really nice to see that it's been well-received. Since everyone seemed to like Jasper in the previous chapter, I may spin this off and follow poor Jasper through a day where he's filled with blood lust—and other types of lust ;-P. Give me a review and let me know if that would be something you're interested in reading!**_

_**Keep the reviews coming and if you have suggestions, let me know! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Thank you thank you thank you Stephenie Meyer for bringing these characters into my life so I can play with them! **

_**A/N—Thank you all for the great feedback! (and very kind words) Thanks especially to Saphire Raider for all the ideas! I may go in some of those directions in my next fanfics! Thanks also to ferociousmope7 for the Edward idea.. You may find something like it in this chapter! It looks like based on everyone's input, my next story will be about Jasper in some way shape or form. On with the show…**_

RPOV

Gym class is no less torturous when you're undead than it was when you were alive. The problem with gym class for us is that we have to be so cautious not to hurt the weakling humans. It's pitiful really the amount of energy they have to put into doing one pull-up or spiking a volleyball. We were playing volleyball one day in gym class and Emmett, in one of his competitive states, lost track of what he was doing and REALLY spiked the ball. Let's just say, I'm really glad no one reacted fast enough to get between the ball and the floor because there's still a tiny dent there and the ball is no more. We used our standard excuse—Adrenaline Rush—to explain it away. The floor---faulty floorboards.

The one interesting point of gym class is the locker room because that's where the girls gossip. It's so funny to hear them talking about life as if they know so much about it when they've only been on the planet 17 years and lived very little of their lives. Sometimes they bore me, rattling on about prom and stupid Mike Newton, but occasionally something they whisper, thinking I can't hear, peeks my interest. I also have to admit, another reason I adore the locker room is because while we're changing, they always stare at me. My body is gorgeous and I know they are wishing they could have even half of figure.

Today in the locker room, silly Katie, a girl who thinks she's the shoe in for prom queen, is rattling on about trivial things, like her rich father's plans to take her on a yacht over the summer and see the wonders of the Mediterranean. She's really just bragging to her friends who are eating it up. Apparently he's going to allow her to bring whoever her boyfriend is at the time.

"So dad is going to let me bring a boyfriend with me on the yacht trip. I think he's just trying to sway me from picking up a new guy in every port," Katie exclaimed.

"You are so lucky you're parents are so cool. My parents won't even let Alex come up to my room, much less join me on a yacht...if we had one..," her more down to earth friend Sarah replied.

"Yeah I guess they are pretty cool. I know exactly who I'm going to take with me too."

"Who's the lucky guy?" questioned Sarah eagerly.

Katie looked around shadily, apparently realizing I was far enough away, and whispered softly into Sarah's ear, "Emmett Cullen."

"Emmet Cullen! But he's with Rosalie, they are like inseparable."

"Yeah but Emmett's really interested in me. He's been flirting with me non-stop since he got here from Alaska. I'm pretty sure he won't even think twice about ditching the blonde bitch to cruise around Europe with me."

I could feel a growl building in my throat. These silly little girls, talking about my man like that. Completely and totally unacceptable. As if my Emmett would give them the time of day. A locker slammed, and lucky for those girls, they walked out of the locker room before I could rip them to shreds. It's almost comical. As if my Emmett would give the girl a second look.

I hopped into my ridiculous gym uniform—doctored a little by Alice to make it slightly less heinous and started to walk out of the locker room. I stopped in my tracks halfway through the door, that silly twit Katie had apparently caught my Emmett waiting for me outside the door.

"So Emmett, can you show me how you can walk on your arms? I've just never seen someone with so many muscles," her voice shrieked.

"Umm I guess so. I'm really strong. Really strong. Stronger than Edward by far and I mean far," my clueless man replied sending pointed thoughts to Edward, who is also in our gym class.

I could hear the girls giggle, as I can only assume Emmett completed their request.

"Wow, Emmett that was amazing. I've never met someone so strong, muscular, and freakin' hot," she whispered the last part, I assume, to my Emmett. "We should really hang out some time; maybe you could help me with my workout. I've always been interested in weightlifting—at least watching a cute guy like you do it!"

"Well..umm….I..," my baby tried to stutter out, however he was interrupted by my hand, having had quite enough, reaching out the door, grabbing Emmett, and dragging him into the locker room and away from the silly little girl. When he was fully hidden by the closed locker room door, I slammed him up against a locker, pinning him there.

"So...you're going to, (_I batted my eyelashes.), _help her with her workout. You know she was saying in the locker room that you are constantly flirting with her. And that given the chance you would easily leave, how did she put it, the blonde bitch, for her," I said gruffly.

"Babe—you know that's just..,"

"No Emmett, you don't get to talk right now, APPARENTLY, I need to remind you some of the reason that you love me and stay with me." I flung my ugly gym shirt over my head and onto the floor.

The mix of shock and arousal on his face was almost comical. His jaw hung open. His "breathing" hitched, and I swear if he could drool he would have.

"Obviously you've forgotten our chemistry together, so I aim to show you all about it, but shh…the walls are thin in this changing room," I grabbed his shirt and ripped it over his head. Free of his shirt, I was able to gaze hotly at the hard chest that my husband has. Muscles rippled everywhere. I could see the muscles of his abs tensing a little under my gaze. I glanced lower all the way to that hot little line that's so defined where his torso and legs intersect leading to even more pleasurable parts of his body. I placed one hand on that line giving myself a little bit of butt to caress as well, and I leaned up and started kissing his neck right above his collar bone. This is one of my man's special spots. I was immediately rewarded by something poking at me through his shorts. My kiss moved lower to his right nipple. I couldn't resist it, so I had to bite. A growl roared from his throat. I had to taste my lover. I stood on my tip toes so I could reach his lips. I took control of the kiss from the start, starting softly, but increasing with each moment, when I softly bit his bottom lip, apparently my man had had enough. He growled low in his throat then grabbed my shorts and panties pulling them down in a movement human's wouldn't have even seen. He pushed me backwards until my back was on the bench of the locker room. With his hands free, he ripped my sports bra in two pieces, tearing it from my breasts, then replacing it with his monstrous hands. He began kneading my breasts, and after the day of teasing, it felt so good to feel him there (who am I kidding, it always feels good, he's a master). He took my already hard nipple and circled it with his index finger torturously before grabbing it roughly and rolling it between his index finger and thumb. I have to admit the slight pain of his roughness is an extreme turn-on for me and I found myself in the middle of a growl and a moan. It appears as if I had lost control of this situation complete, and I like control. I used all my might to push Emmett backwards and I heard the bench crack as his back fell onto the other side of the bench. I strattled him easily. His erection was making a huge tent in his boxers and all I could think was lucky boxers.

"So, if you did decide to leave me for Katie… (I bit his neck)…do you think…(I bit his pec muscle)…she could make you..(I bit the line between his pelvis and leg)…growl like (I took my free hand and ran it along the line of his gym shorts)….."

I moved up to kiss my man's lips, distracting him, while my free hand found its target, his gigantic cock. I wrapped my fingers around it and squeezed gently moving my hand up and down his hard pole. I whispered in his ear, "this." A growl fell from his lips and I could see the smokiness in his eyes. He grabbed my hand away from his manhood and in one quick motion even by vampire speed, he had me pinned up against the lockers (making a nice clang from the metal locks hitting the lockers) and he had somehow rid himself of his shorts and underwear too. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him poking at my entrance. I grabbed his hard ass and pulled him in. He bit at my neck as he plunged in and completely out again, and then drove back in. The force of his thrust was giving the metal lockers behind me a workout. I reached up and held on to the top of the locker column so that I could have some leverage and meet his thrusts with my own. We danced in the most natural dance since the beginning of time. Each of his thrusts elicited a soft little high pitched sigh from lips. I didn't know I was capable of any sound so completely feminine since becoming a vampire. Emmett seemed to like the noise, he had a cocky smirk on his face, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You like that babe?" I didn't even have time to reply as he pulled back again and drove in bringing the same girly sound from my lips. "Well I can't wait to hear the noise you make when I do this," He reached between us and started stroking my sensitive bundle of nerves as he continued thrusting into me. That was it, I fell to pieces, I grabbed his shoulders and found my release so well that if I'd ever doubted that Emmett and I were meant for each other this would have proved the case. (not that I ever had..I'd known from the start this was my man). My walls clenching around him triggered his final release too and we fell backwards onto the floor with me still plunged down on his hardness. We lay there for a moment on the by-human-standards cold floor. I lay on top of my husband resting my head on his chest before deciding we should probably get up before someone comes looking for us. I bit his nipple playfully, gaining another groan from my love. "You're trying to kill me woman. If I could sleep, I would be completely out right now. " Lucky for me though, he couldn't sleep and was always ready to satisfy my needs. I am a lucky, lucky woman. I looked around the locker room to survey the damage. I also wanted to check out who's locker we'd bruised. I started to chuckle.

Emmett and I emerged from the locker room at vampire speed so no one would notice that we both came out of the girl's locker room. I was met with a glare from Edward who was obviously sporting some wood of his own now from the little show we'd given him in his mind. _Oh ease up Eddie, with you and Bella playing the chastity card, we had to give you a little bit of fun so that it doesn't shrivel up and fall off in your prudedom. Plus it's worth it, watch this, it's going to be hilarious._

Emmett had sauntered over to Katie who was in the corner surrounded by her gangly little girl group. Katie obviously flustered at seeing me pull Emmett into the locker room and then him coming over, had a cocky look on her face, like she had won.

"Katie, can I speak with you alone for a moment?" Emmett asked.

"Sure Emmett, you can always have me alone," she chirped, turning around to mouth OMG to her friends.

"Katie I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I couldn't wait to get Rosalie away from the group and in our haste to be together..completely.. and the lack of private places to go in this school, Rose and I somewhat dented your locker. I hope you can forgive me and I fully intend to supply some money in case anything was broken. You know how it goes.. when you love someone as much as I love Rose, you just can't control yourself. Again, my apologies and I'd appreciate it if you could keep your mouth shut about this."

The girl's cocky face dropped as she realized that the object of her desire had just banged me senseless up against her locker. I put my own cocky smile on and she glanced around the room and her eyes fell on me. I couldn't help myself, but I started giggling internally as my man walked away leaving her stunned.


End file.
